eternal_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Basics and Need-to-Know
Here, I will answer all your questions regarding Eternal Continuity and roleplay on the whole. Roleplay What is "roleplay"? Roleplaying is where you create a character in a fictional world and interact with it and/or the other players, via the GM, or Game Master. ''There are currently two styles I know of: D&D-style, with dice and manuals and the kazoo, and "Palisades-style," which is a sandbox-style, open world with literally no limits save the GM's word. What is a GM? ''The GM, as stated above, is the Game Master. '''He is the god.' He sets up interactions with NPCs, random encounters, the time of day, and even whether the planet's gravity mysteriously turns off or not. Though it is neither the GM's wish nor intent to kill you, you may be killed by him. In this case, a party member may take you to be blessed by a priest and buried – or in Wizard tradition, cremated. Should this happen, you are more than free to roll out a new character. The GM loves nothing more than people interacting with his universe. So... What am I doing? ''Whatever you want! Pillage a town, run a government, study science, or explore the jungle. The world will bar '''nothing'. I do ask you try to keep it from being rated extremely high, though. How can I roleplay, but still hide my actions? There is but one way to do this: send the GM a private message when roleplaying on the chat. I will only accept this when you are in different places, though, or you are attempting to do something covertly. Eternal Continuity Okay, I get this. I can play anything. But what FACTIONS are open? ''I'm glad you asked. Currently, we have: *Wizard Order **Combat Magic **Utility Magic **Artificery **The Senses * Anell **Politics and trade center **State religion is Litronism, patron god Thornarp * Triden **Wizard Order Citadel located there **Knowledge center * Woczenky (it looks weird: pronounce "woh-CHEN-kee" **Origin of Tzär, spoken nowhere else **Mainly believe in spirits of the realm * Paltland **Origin of Paltish **Technological center **Patron god Hereholm, Christianity equivalent Note that these are just nations. There are infinite occupations within each nation and many specializations within the Wizard Order. I also am placing a limit on rank if you take a job in government: Lord or Knight is the highest you can start at. Where is this set? ''World name? Dunno. I do know that according to the 'American Special Paranormal/Monster Unit, this universe is referred to as the Eternal Continuity. It is rumored that great wizards have been to this place, apparently breaking a legendary truce and exterminating a whole species. ''The truth of the matter is, this place has three separate eras, but one world. The setting will constantly shift and evolve, just as the real world does. And should some event in the Modern Era affect the future greatly, the start of Aftershock will be very different. What is the system of magic? ''NOT''' elemental. It involves: *Utility magic: Household, noncombat applications *Combat magic: Defensive and offensive spells *Artificery: The art of enchanting and magically constructing *The Senses: Anything to do with the body and mind